Allianz für Hoffnung
The Alliance for Hope (Hulstrian: Allianz für Hoffnung, Kunikata: Kibō no tame no dōmei) is a far-right party in Hulstria & Gao-Soto that describes itself as eco-traditionalist and anti-globalist. History The Alliance for Hope was founded in July 7, 3628 in a smart apartment in central Zibon, the capital of Ostland, were the party's headquarters also came to lie. A group of about forty individuals isolated themselves for a weekend with the aim was to form a political party. They discussed the party's layout, politics and name. They settled on the name Alliance for Hope, and on a programme centred on ethnic separatism, anti-globalism and environmentalism. Ideology The AfH, despite it's far-right position, rejects the notion that it is nationalist on the ground that it considers the need for strong local and regional identities above the idea of a homogeneous nation state. The AfH believes in a multi-ethnic Crownlands were different ethnic groups live separated from each other to a high degree, and works to restrict Kronländer citizenship to ethnic Hulstrians and Gao-Sowans and their "sister peoples" (Kazulians, Draddwyr, Kyo, Indralans). The AfH formally subscribes to belief in democracy (anything else would be illegal under current Kronländer laws), but has strong elitist learnings, which is reflected in the party's structure. The preamble of the party's bye-laws reads: "The Crownlands needs a more life-affirming right - a right that is not afraid to mention the vital issues today only extra-parliamentary parties and movements dare discuss. A right that is both socially and historically conscious and puts spirituality, ecology and biodiversity in the heart of its beliefs." Structure The AfH is led by a group of five party dignitaries called the Pentarchy, who decide party policies and are responsible for the management of the party's day-to-day activities. In theory, these are elected by ten imperial delegates from each Kronländer during the triannual Imperial Delegations Meeting in Zibon. In practice, the AfH is rather far from any real from of internal democracy and grass-roots influence - as those opposing the candidates brought forward by the nominating committee - in it's turn appointed by the CoN - usually gets booted out before they get the chance to vote in an unfavourable way. This partly stems from the party's ideological roots, as members are encouraged to take power through their own strength and principles instead of gaining support through populist opportunism. Members mostly advance and become party dignitaries by appeasing those above. The Chairperson of the Circle of Nine, arguably the most influential person in the party, is called the First Among Equals, and also sits for an unlimited amount of years. Internal factions Factions, though not officially recognized, exists in form of loose networks inside the party. These factions are not organised purely along ideological lines, personal and power struggles also bear a great deal of influence. Bunkerites The "Bunkerties" - named after the old party HQ in Zibon (which looks like a bunker) - represent a large part of the AfH's working class grassroots movement. More popular in urban areas, Bunkerites are less interested in environmental issues, loathe education and academical titles with passion, but stress the need for a well-functioning and generous welfare system and public health care system (for those of the right ethnic background, that is). Bunkerites are also generally among the more openly racist members of the party, ardently xenophobic, with some openly promoting ideas of racial purity. Bunkerites are also often strongly concerned about deteriorating law and order in working class areas, which they claim can be solved with draconian punishments, invasive police powers and repartition of "ethnic aliens". Grooveites "Grooveites" was coined as a term for anti-bunkerites in the party after a legendary quarrel between party dignitaries Rohanna o Baines and Marcus Müller, in which the former told the later to "go and isolate yourself in your bunker". The later replied that he preferred the bunker over "some pagan sacred groove, unlike you and your drugged fanboys". Groovites represent the more well-educated lower-middle class part of the party, an alliance between pretty bourgeoisie in rural areas and national mysticist academics. Strongly environmentalist-minded, Groovites are also usually less statist on fiscal issues, and cloak their xenophobic leanings in colourful wording, speaking of "ethnic diversity" or "identity" rather than racialism. Groovites are national mysticists with strong esoteric, and many are Hosian gnoctics or neo-pagans. While most subscribe to the social conservative views of the party, some neo-pagans are rumoured to divert from the party line on sensitive issues such as polygamy or the use of natural drugs. Ultra-conservatives Representing some of the few upper-class members, along with younger Hosian fundamentalist codgers, Ultra-conservatives are a small but influential group in the party. While not particularly interested in racialism, ultra-conservatives are often obsessed with the private life's of other party members, and some are rumoured to be keeping lists of members engaged in extramarital relations or sexual "perversities". Strongly illiberal on moral issues, some claim that this faction scares away many anti-establishment voters, who have no interested in getting their privacy invaded by religious zealots.